


The Misadventure Zone

by Kayzo



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Silly, tres horny boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayzo/pseuds/Kayzo
Summary: It's called being a good person, Taako, give it a try sometime.
Kudos: 1





	The Misadventure Zone

_Sure_ we’ll go into the dark cave to find this strangely articulate child her missing cat, _of course_ we will! Merle was already consoling the kid, patting her shoulder and talking to her in that patented ‘parent voice’. Magnus had stars in his eyes, sword already at the ready, like some minuscule part of his subconscious thought that there might be more than a fluffy kitty in the cave, like it might be a trap. Which _duh_.

“Taako is good out here, thank you very much.” Taako drapes himself over the helpfully situated rock outside of the cave’s entrance.

“Aww,” Magnus centers those puppy eyes on Taako, looking ready to bring a wobble to his lip if necessary, “but think of little Lilith’s kitty! All alone and scared!”

“Listen my guy, if it’s not alone and perfectly safe and finding it’s own way out, then it’s already been eaten by whatever monster’s in there.” Taako’s not above a hair flip, if the situation calls for it.

“Taako!!” Merle and Magnus get out in varying levels of aghast.

“BWAH” the girl bawls loudly.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” Merle pats her head, though she’s about his height, “that mean elf is just saying that because he lacks _decency_ and _empathy_.”

“And because it’s true.” Taako leans back on his arms, “both bits..the lack of empathy and because your cat is dead.”

“Taako!” Magnus stutters again, putting his hands around the crying girl’s ears.

“Ya boy’s not a liar.” He shrugs.

“You can’t just sit there all day!” Magnus whines.

Taako feels the look he sends Magnus transcends the need for words.

“Well we’re going in and we’re going to save Mr. Fluffybutt!” Magnus points to his chest in that gregarious way he seems to exude like it’s his job.

Taako can’t be blamed for the bust of laughter that comes out, “ _Mr. Fluffybutt_? Are you sure this cat didn’t just run away?”

The girl goes almost red in the face, “Mr. Fluffybutt is the best cat ever and he loves me very much and he would _never_ run away and he’s scared and alone and you’re mean!!”

An ominous growling comes from the cave, followed closely by large footfalls. A feline head pokes out from the cave, face surrounded by a mane of scale like fur. It’s standing as tall as a fantasy bus on all fours, long body scaled and fur covered, it’s tail looks like it has razors on it, and it’s eye are slits.

Taako can’t help rolling his eyes. “Don’t tell me…”

“Mr. Fluffybutt!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was written for the prompt “you can’t just sit there for the day”  
> As always and forever, feedback is adored!


End file.
